


Electricity

by Cybra



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybra/pseuds/Cybra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Razer is frustrated that while Aya can please him physically, he has no real way to do the same.  At least not until their latest experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my good friend and feels provider, Straya. Stay awesome.

The only appropriate word for his and Aya’s relationship was “complicated” though not for the same reasons most would’ve used it.  It wasn’t that she was a controlling, needy girlfriend—she could more than handle herself, even managing to save _his_ hide about as often as he saved hers—and that he was some brooding boyfriend, no matter what Jordan claimed.  On the most obvious level, they were nothing physically alike.  He was a biological being while she was an artificial intelligence.  It made simple logistics of _any_ sort of relationship awkward to begin with.  There also was the fact that he had more experience with emotions what with having them his entire life while she was still learning every day, her programming expanding far beyond what her creators could’ve ever anticipated.  There were days when they were as alien to one another as the day they’d met while others it was as if they’d known each other their entire lives.  (Though taking Aya into account, she _had_ technically known him most of her life.)

 

So, yes, “complicated” was a very good way to describe their relationship.  However, Razer wouldn’t have had it any other way.  After all, he’d been married once and had learned early on that relationships were a give-and-take connection and, therefore, always complicated no matter who a person was with.  There was nothing to be done about that except see where each day led.

 

However, every day was another step forward between the two of them with fewer and fewer steps back.  They gained more ground than they lost nowadays.  It was a heartening thought.

 

They’d reached a point where it was no longer simply talks even when no one else was around.  There were touches and conversations as they tried to figure out how this would work.  Physical intimacy was the hardest for obvious reasons.  Aya’s android housing simply wasn’t built for the task.  Any modifications to allow for it would’ve been painfully obvious, and Razer didn’t fancy having Jordan and Kilowog murdering him.  (Honestly, the pair could be worse than Ilana’s parents had been.)

 

Aya was very eager to learn about this aspect of relationships.  She found kissing particularly fascinating.  Still, no matter what the activity, she was always cautious, well aware that not paying attention had the potential to do him harm because of her machine’s strength.  She knew exactly the right amount of pressure to kiss him with, hold him, and so on.  However, to her, they were numbers in her system recorded by her sensors to the best of their ability.  She had no actual sense of touch after all.

 

That Razer found to be most frustrating: The fact that while she knew how to touch him to please him, he had no true way to reciprocate.  She could provide him all the physical pleasure in the universe while he could never do even half as much for her.

 

It probably would’ve seemed odd to those on worlds whose views of intimacy were more cavalier, but he was from a desert world.  One had to preserve fluids as much as possible for survival.  Sex wasn’t strictly for procreation, but it was rarely performed so that precious water could be conserved.  It had the added side effect of somehow making it a more intense experience because it wasn’t something that could be done very often.  Partners were more aware of one another’s needs and wants, maximizing the exercise and leaving neither party wanting.

 

Razer had always taken pride in making sure that the nights he and his wife been intimate left Ilana more than satisfied.  One of his fondest memories of their time together was the night he’d done so well that she’d screamed loud enough to wake the neighbors.  (They hadn’t done anything for the rest of the night.  She’d been too embarrassed after having to prove to a concerned elder that, no, she hadn’t been murdered as he’d laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe.)

 

Therefore, the frustration of being pleased but never doing the pleasing stung his male pride a bit.  No matter how many times Aya insisted she received enough pleasure from their experiences together, he couldn’t quite let go of it.

 

“Razer, if it would be all right, I would like to attempt an experiment,” Aya requested, breaking him from his thoughts.

 

He looked forward to these experiments they’d periodically have.  Each time he had the feeling they were getting closer to something that, while unorthodox, worked very well for them.  “Of course.  Where would you like to go?”

 

To his surprise, she disassembled herself, downloading herself back into the _Interceptor_ ’s computers and stowing away her android parts.  Strange.  None of these experiments had ever involved her being one with the computer.  He revised that statement slightly as her energy form flowed out of a monitor.

 

“Please follow me.”

 

She left the ship, him following after.  He had to rush to keep up, avoiding Green Lanterns as he worked to keep her in sight.  Once or twice he swore she purposely jumped to see if he would follow, as if playing with him.  Naturally, he did so.

 

At last, she led him to the quarters he’d been assigned on Oa.  He unlocked the door as she flowed easily through the wiring inside.  He entered the room before shutting and sealing the door behind himself.

 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked.

 

She lighted on the small console just beside his bed.  “Please lie down and place your hand on the console.”

 

He nodded his head, walking over to do just that.  He felt a tingle—“pins and needles” the Earth Green Lantern would’ve called it—as he touched her energy form.  He didn’t need to remove his Red Lantern armor, already in his perfectly comfortable civilian clothes.  (He tended not to wear the ring unless needed.  He didn’t want to set off any Green Lanterns itching for a fight.)

 

As her light suddenly faded, Razer jerked with alarm.  “Aya?!”

 

 _Sleep.  Sleep._   _Sleep._

 

The siren song reached out to him, and he tried to shake it off until he realized it was in her voice.  Curious, he forced himself to relax and see what she would do.

 

It felt as if he were falling backwards and deeper inside himself.  However he felt warm and safe, bathed in a gentle green light that he knew so well.

 

“Aya.”

 

She appeared before him in her android form.  That came as no surprise.  She would never come to him in Ilana’s form as she had when she pulled him from the spider prison torture device.  After stealing his deceased wife’s face by accident, she was cautious to try and avoid crossing that line again.

 

“How are you doing this?”

 

“I formulated a theory that it may be possible to interact on a closer level by riding the electrical impulses of your body much like I do when transporting myself through computers.”

 

“Quite ingenious,” Razer praised. “Using your energy form in such a way is very creative.”

 

She gave that small pleased smile of hers at his compliment.  “I have the computer carefully monitoring your vital signs which shall alert us if there is the potential for permanent—Oh.  I did not anticipate this.”

 

Razer had reached out to take her hand on instinct.  Rather than smooth, cold metal, there was a humming warmth there much like when he’d first placed his hand over the console and her energy form.  It took only a moment for him to realize the source of Aya’s surprise:

 

She could _feel_ him.

 

Swiftly drafting a plan in his head, he ran one hand up her arm while the other rested on her waist.  She marveled at the sensation, reaching out to touch his face.  Not quite the reaction he’d expected but a good start at the very least.

 

He slid his fingers along her torso, skimming the metal pieces and focusing on how his nerves and her energy seemed to hum.  It was like the white noise of electricity had been given a tangible form, a steady comforting buzz against his fingertips.  Her wide-eyed and open-mouthed expression were more than enough to tell Razer that, while surprising, she enjoyed it.

 

She leaned in to press her lips to his.  Again, that soothing hum of energy danced between them as he returned it.  The energy had a flavor all its own that, once Razer finished scratching out what it _wasn’t_ , left him at a loss to describe it.  Well, whatever that taste could be defined as, he liked it.

 

She ran her fingers over his face and neck, exploring the new sensations as she moved to old spots with newborn understanding.  He practically purred as she stroked him, liking the feel of that buzz rippling across his nerve endings.

 

The Green Lantern energy that made up her “flesh” yielded, becoming less solid construct and more flexible.  It rippled as he touched her, tracing where his hands and mouth had been.  It trembled and crackled as if the Green Light of Will itself was inviting him to do more.  With few obvious options of what he could do, he carefully pressed his hands against her green torso.  To his surprise, they sank into her.

 

White hot fire lanced through him but didn’t burn.  Instead, it sang to him, dancing about his own energy in an invitation to join it, to join _her_.  He allowed his consciousness to intertwine with hers, creating a connection far stronger than any physical intimacy could’ve ever hoped to imagine.  Words were unneeded as the joining pulled them both deeper.

 

If asked to describe it later, Razer would’ve only been able to shrug.  How did one put into words a blending of essences, of souls?  To what would a person compare the pleasure of sharing such a deep and profound part of themselves and having their partner reciprocate?

 

Electricity built up as they continued.  They were lost in the sensations of something beyond any of the known five senses, and Razer’s body twitched to expend the excess energy, the only outward sign that something was happening.  Faster and faster until at last it stopped.

 

Razer opened his eyes with a yawn.  He noted with amusement that he was just as hot, sweaty, and sticky as those nights with Ilana.  He rolled lazily over onto his side to see the little green glow of Aya coming from the console.

 

“I believe that a repeat experiment will need to be conducted to confirm our current dataset,” she said.  Razer had to smirk at the almost mellow way she said that.

 

“Are you all right?” he asked.

 

“I am fully operational though low on energy.  Is that typical?”

 

“Yes, it is.  You just need to rest a bit.  So do I.”

 

“I see.  Then goodnight, Razer.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

He closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the lingering tingling of the experience.  It was a good thing Kilowog and Jordan wouldn’t be around tomorrow.  He’d be entirely incapable of hiding his smug satisfaction.

 

“…Aya?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We should keep this little experiment from Jordan and Kilowog.”

 

“Agreed.”


End file.
